A Wise Decision
by Lissy Stage
Summary: Katie is bored, and home alone. And therein lies the problem. Written for the Pairing One Hour Challenge on the HPFC forum. Pre-femmeslash, Muggle!AU.


**Title:** A Wise Decision

 **Challenge/Prompt:** Written for the Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever III, hosted by Allie (dimitrisgirl18), to the prompts of pairing: Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet; and word: choice.

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count** : About 1700

 **Characters/Pairings:** Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, Lavender Brown &Parvati Patil.

 **Disclaimer:** This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Warning(s)** : Muggle!AU, pre-femmeslash, no knowledge of anything besides American culture during the '90s, unbetaed, and really badly written fic.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't be able to make it to the party, tonight?" Lavender questioned Katie, hands halted on Parvati's head, having been playing whimsically with the girl's soft, dark strands of hair for the past few minutes.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Katie replied in a tone of discontent, flipping through her science textbook. "Mum and Dad said I have to stay home. They're going to out to some big, fancy dinner with his bosses, and apparently I'm not to be trusted out on the streets."

"It's dreadful, is what it is," Parvati said in sympathy, head tilted back as Lavender's fingers finally continued to slide their way through her strands of hair. "Ow, Lavender!"

"Sorry, sorry," Lavender giggled. "Hand got stuck. You really need to brush your hair more thoroughly, or else this wouldn't hurt as much."

"Yeah, yeah, blame the victim," Parvati complained, though she showed no signs of getting up from her current seated position between Lavender's outstretched legs. The blonde merely huffed back in amusement.

"So, no chance?" Lavender asked after a few moments of silence, save from the steady _scritch-scritch_ of pencil to paper, and the sounds of their breathing.

Katie rolled her eyes at her friend before checking the time on the alarm clock that stood on Lavender's nightstand. "Shit, it's a quarter to six. I need to go."

"Aw, really?"

"They've not been happy with my grades, lately. Might be another reason why I'm not allowed to go to Fred and George's party with you, two. Bye, loves."

"Au revoir," Parvati called out in reply at the same time as Lavender's, "Goodbye!"

Katie closed the door to her friend's room and rushed down the staircase, hoping to God that she would be able to make it to the stop before the bus arrived. She lived about ten miles from Lavender's house, and wasn't in the mood to walk home all that way, alone. Her mum would be crossed, as well, if she got home too late, even if it were because of the bus and its obsession with not keeping to its schedule.

Fortunately, when she made it to the stop, the bus hadn't arrived yet, as per the few people who were assembled near or on the bench. Katie glanced at them nervously and stood far to the side, antsy despite herself. She always found waiting to be an immensely difficult and stressful task, no matter what she had to be patient for, least of all bus stops. Not to mention the gaggles of strange people.

Finally boarding the bus, she heaved a great sigh and made her way towards an empty set of seats, pulling out the paperback novel her professor had assigned to her class two weeks ago. Settling into the seat, as best she could, she lost herself in the streams of text that littered the pages as the bus started up the street, once again.

Several minutes passed before she began to feel paranoid and looked up at the window. Annoyed at herself when she realized she wasn't anywhere close to the street that lead to her home, she glanced back down at her book.

'Nothing to it,' she thought to herself. 'Nothing to it. I will _not_ miss my stop, again. I will not. And I need to finish up the chapter fourteen before Monday morning, anyway.'

But despite all her reassurances, to herself, she soon gave up the book as a bad job and shoved it, none too kindly, into her bag, before gazing out the window.

* * *

"Mum, Dad," Katie called out as she entered her house, dropping her set of keys back in the dish that sat on the stand near the door. When no answer came from deep within the depths of the house, she rose an eyebrow and headed to the kitchen.

To her relief, a new note was stuck to the fridge door.

' _Heading out earlier than expected. Mrs. Figg knows you're there. Feel free to call for pizza. Love you_.'

"Really?" Katie asked, to no one in particular. "You couldn't've phoned Lavender's house, to let me know?

Katie rolled her eyes at her Mum's dynamic behaviour and threw the note in the rubbish, opening up the refrigerator to peruse its contents. Milk, a bag of crisps she'd opened the day before, some cake from some party her mother had attended, and leftovers from Indian takeout they'd had last night. Not feeling much in the way of the food she'd already consumed yesterday, Katie took out the cake – of course – and the bag of crisps, kicking the door shut and stealing a fork from the cabinet before leaving the kitchen.

Feeling more than a little spiteful at her mother, Katie chose to lounge on the living room sofa instead of making her way to the table, like a reasonable, responsible daughter would. Turning on the television via the remote, she relaxed back on the cushions and tuned in to some show on some channel, not really caring what she was watching as she devoured her junk foods for the day.

Two hours passed by without much incidence – she'd had a mishap with the milk in the kitchen, but she'd cleaned up the mess soon after locating the mop – when the phone rang. Puzzled, Katie muted the volume on the television and headed off to answer it.

"Hello, Bell residence, to whom am I speaking?"

"Really, Katie?" Lavender snorted on the other line, voice somewhat distorted and hard to hear over the cacophony going on in the background. "How proper of you, darling."

"Lavender?" Katie said. "Why are you calling me so late?"

"I figured you had had enough time playing the patron saint and wanted to know if you wanted to come to the party, now. Parvati's picking up a few friends before she heads on over."

"I'm not really sure," She bit her lip in thought, finger playing with the cord of the phone. "I'm not sure when my parents are coming home, and I'd rather they not ground me, again."

"Please?" Lavender dragged out the word in a whinge. "I promise you'll be back before ten. Just come hang out for a few hours. You deserve it."

Katie just stood there for a few seconds, before finally nodding her head and saying, "Okay. Okay, when's Parvati planning on picking me up?"

"In about half an hour," Lavender replied, a smile in the tone of her voice. "Get ready."

Katie hung up the phone at that, head hanging lowly as she wondered if she was really about to do what she thought she was about to do.

* * *

It was when she had finally showered, styled her hair, done her make-up, and picked out a comfortable set of clothing to party in that Parvati finally rung the doorbell.

Checking herself out in the mirror once more, Katie silently hoped her parents had decided to stay out later than usual and raced down the staircase and into the foyer's adjoining hallway.

"You ready?" Parvati inquired as Katie finally opened the door.

"Yeah," Katie nodded in agreement, picking up her keys and locking the door behind her. "Readier than I'll ever be. Let's go, before I change my mind."

Opening the door and climbing into the backseat of Parvati's convertible, Katie was somewhat surprised to see that Parvati had already picked up two girls. They must've lived close by, in retrospect, she decided, shaking the thought off. Both girls were obviously older, appearing more mature in appearance. They were completely, drop-dead gorgeous, as well, and Katie felt a distinct feeling of attraction towards them, along with a stab of jealousy mixed in at how much she lacked, in comparison to them both.

One of the girls, dark hair and caramel skin, smiled beautifully at Katie's greeting, and the other girl, whose braids cascaded down her shoulders and back, merely nodded in answer.

"Katie," Parvati called for attention from the driver's seat. "These are my friends Alicia Spinnet," she waved a hand to the former, "and Angelina Johnson," and to the latter. "Alicia, Angelina, this is Katie Bell."

"It's nice to meet you, Katie," Alicia's eyes seemed to track down her frame for a split second before she finally met Katie's own brown eyes. Katie's smile changed just the slightest bit as a result, taking the time to scan Alicia's body, in return.

Alicia was dressed in jeans and a skin-tight tank-top, to Katie's consternation. It was obscene how one could manage to make such assuredly casual clothing seem quite so good.

Angelina, on Alicia's other side, was dressed in a short skirt and slightly baggy shirt whose sleeve slid down to reveal a flawless, toned shoulder. It was as Katie was admiring the girl's ease of sensuality that Angelina slid a possessive hand around Alicia's waist comfortably, seemingly marking her territory. Katie felt slightly cheated at that, though she figured it wasn't their fault that Katie was queer and in want of companionship. Not that she wasn't fine being single, but it wasn't exactly a choice, now, was it?

"Nice to meet the both of you, too," Katie turned slightly in her seat and clicked on her seat-belt. "We're all ready to go, Parvati."

"Great," the girl nodded her head in reply, checking her mirrors and readjusting when needed. When she took her car out of park and began to drive down the street, Katie glanced back at both girls and was surprised to see a look of interest in both their eyes. It was with a small smile that she slid just a few centimetres closer, and stared out the window.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Okay, so, I wasn't really sure how I was going to write this, especially because my knowledge of all three characters was pretty nil, at best. I first decided on a babysitter!AU, but then this happened. Which sucks :P I guess that idea is just gonna have to be put to use, some other time. You'll also find that this fic had the potential to be longer, but I ran out of time to continue writing it, unfortunately. I may write something more at a later date.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
